The present invention relates to an ion inlet assembly, a mass spectrometer, a method of mass spectrometry and a method of manufacturing an ion inlet assembly.
The preferred embodiment relates generally to apparatus and methods for the introduction of ions into a vacuum chamber and more specifically to the introduction of sample ions into the vacuum chambers of a mass spectrometer.
Mass spectrometers can be expensive instruments which can require regular maintenance from skilled users in order to maintain their performance at optimum levels. In many instances this includes the cleaning of a variety of parts. Often, this may involve disassembling parts of the instrument so that the parts can be properly accessed and cleaned. If these parts are elements of the vacuum system then the instrument may require venting, the part(s) reassembled, and then the instrument pumped back to the desired pressure before the instrument is operational again. This can be a time consuming procedure which can result in prolonged down time for the instrument.
One part of the instrument which often requires cleaning is the ion inlet assembly through which ionised sample enters the vacuum region of a mass spectrometer. Contaminants and sample injected into the instrument can stick to the ion inlet assembly's components which can lead to a decreased level of performance of the mass spectrometer.
GB-2438892 (Microsaic) discloses a disposable planar micro-engineered vacuum interface for an electrospray ionization system. The interface is fabricated from silicon using lithography and etching.
It is desired to provide an improved ion inlet assembly.